Sailor Lin
by TADAHmon
Summary: A world based on opposites... When the Sailors get sucked into this world, what happens?


Story name: Sailor Lin  
Chapter numbers: One shot one kill  
Author: TaDahmon {Author of twenty six other fictions, though none of Sailor Moon}  
Late one hot, sticky night in June, the stubborn blonde that came to be known as Sailor Moon to enemies and Serena to allies was sleeping in her bed, a look of general discontent on her face: her eyebrows were in a V shape and she was grimacing. Suddenly, she sat up straight in bed and gasped, sweat drenching her pink nightshirt. As she struggled to remember the whole dream-- something to do with Darien and a thing called Lin-- Luna watched from her perch on the nearby opened window, sighing. More trouble...?  
-----  
  
Just mere blocks away, a girl stood in Darien's apartment, smirking to herself as she glared at him. Her eyes glinted in bright moonlight that was filtering over them and she suddenly leaned over him, to get a better look and whispered, "These alternate universes are so weird. You look nothing like..." She leaped back as he started to stir but nothing came of it; he simply rolled over and fell back asleep. Amused, she leaned over him again and pulled him up into a sitting position, throwing some dust in his face. "There. Doctored Lin dust. You'll stay asleep till tomorrow..." she whispered and giggled. Leaning over, she kissed him quickly and then disappeared.  
-----  
  
The next day, it dawned beautiful although humid and Serena was walking by the apartments, where she had agreed to meet the Scouts and then move on to meet Darien. She was suddenly knocked back and looked down at a small girl with brown eyes and short, blonde hair. Serena blinked and held her hand out to help her up. "Oh, are you ok?"  
  
"Watch where you're going," the girl hissed and helped herself up, running to the other side of the street.  
  
Serena blinked a couple times before shrugging and continuing on, her long blonde strands of hair whipping along behind her, carried by the wind.  
  
"Late again, Serena," Rae-- the hot headed Sailor Mars-- said in her usual biting voice.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Rae!" Serena whined, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Now, Rae, Serena, don't start fighting, please," Amy-- cool, mature Sailor Mercury-- said in her calming manner.  
  
"Fine, fine," Rae said. "What did we meet for?"  
  
"Just to make sure everything's ok. No one's had any weird feelings?" Amy asked, staring at her fellow Scouts.  
  
"No," the four others chorused.  
  
"Wait!" Just then, the pink haired girl known as Serena and Darien's child from the future, Reni, ran up to them and looked around. "Am I late?"  
  
'Like mother, like daughter,' Rae thought, sweat-dropping.  
  
"Is that all then?" Serena asked. "I gotta go meet Darien!"  
  
As Serena said this, the girl she had bumped into earlier slid back into an alleyway, biting her lip to keep herself quiet: she had heard every word and it amused her to think that the blonde girl wasn't going to admit she had a bad feeling that was justified.  
  
"Are you late for that, too, Serena?"  
  
"Don't start, Rae!" she cried, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Go ahead, Serena," Amy said, trying to stop her and Rae.  
  
Serena ran down one block and to the other, finally realizing she had taken a wrong turn. Sweat-dropping, she paused to catch her breath and bearings. Looking around for a clue, she spotted the blonde girl from earlier at the end of an alley and watched in confusion as she ran out the other exit. Shrugging, she turned back and continued back to the right turn that would take her to Darien's. When she finally arrived, she leaned against his door and thought about the dream from last night.   
  
"Just to make sure everything's ok. No one's had any weird feelings?" "Just to make sure everything's ok...." "Any weird feelings?" Irritatingly enough, Amy's words echoed through Serena's mind and she felt a little sick suddenly.  
-----  
  
Luna and Artemis met outside of the arcade.  
  
"Hello, Artemis," Luna said formally.  
  
"Hey. So..."  
  
"Do you feel it?"  
  
"Feel... what?"  
  
"Weird energy," the black cat said, her eyes narrowing. "I can't tell if it's good or evil."  
  
"It feels mischevious to me," he muttered.  
  
"You do feel it!" she exclaimed. "Mischevious?"  
  
"Well, yeah, like whoever it is is just playing with us. Who knows?" The slender white cat stepped away, looking up at the windows that showed many kids and teenagers playing different video games inside the building.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I dunno," he stalled. "Um. Tell the scouts?"  
  
"Yes. I think so. If it is just 'mischevious' as you say, it might be no big deal unless, to these creatures, mischeviousness is killing..."  
--------  
  
An hour later, Luna and Artemis had called the other scouts out to a nearby park that was almost nearly empty because of all the many questionable things that had happened there. Many scout fights had happened there and rumors that it was haunted had passed through like wildfire and now very few people dared to go so it was good to go there for scout meetings.  
  
"We have some weird energy traces," Luna started, pacing in front of the scouts.  
  
"What kind of energy?" Amy asked. "Evil?"  
  
"Well, that's the impossible thing: it doesn't feel evil or good... It's simply mischevious...."  
  
"Mischevious?!" Rae exclaimed. "How can energy be mischevious?"  
  
"I don't know..." It was devastating to admit that for Luna and she laughed shakily.  
  
Suddenly, another laugh joined Luna's, as if whomever it was thought this all was hilarious. Then, the blonde girl that Serena had bumped into leaped onto the ground, smirking. "This is very funny."  
  
"Who are you?" Rae asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Oh, you can call me... Linia! Ha!" Suddenly, she leapt forward and a dust cloud filled the air, showering down on the scouts. They all coughed thickly and fell to the ground. Linia giggled. "Ah, that Lin dust... Works every time..."  
  
Luna and Artemis gasped. "What have you done?!" they yelled but Linia was already gone. The scouts were gone, too.  
-----  
  
Linia reappeared in a shadowed world. Where usually earthlings saw blue sky, there was the eery darkness of space with occasional stars flickering in and out. She shrugged and snapped her fingers. Immediately, the five scouts she had tied up awoke.  
  
Serena groaned. "Where are we?"  
  
"It definitely isn't Earth," Amy whispered in an odd tone.  
  
"Huh?" the others chorused and looked around until they noticed Linia.  
  
"Where are we?!" Rae demanded.  
  
"This is my planet. Lin." Linia grinned.  
  
"Lin? Where the heck is that?"  
  
"You're in a alternate universe. It's a little tricky to explain."  
  
"Are you kidding? It's scientifically impossible!" Amy gasped.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Serena, still looking around, suddenly noticed Darien, still unconcious, and tied up next to where Linia was standing. "Darien!" she gasped.  
  
"Oh, yes, Darien," Linia said, the glint in her eyes again like the one she wore the last time she was in his apartment. She snapped her fingers and this time, the ropes binding him snapped in two and he fell to the ground. Smirking, the short blonde leaned down and kissed him-- right in front of Serena.   
  
"AH!" she cried, struggling against her ropes.  
  
"Oh, you'll have your chance at me soon enough," Linia scoffed. She walked out of the room and suddenly the five scouts were released. Darien woke up, too.  
  
Serena stood up and turned to the others. "Let's do it. Moon power.... Tranform...." She spun and her clothes disappeared as her body was covered in a bright glow. Large, red circled barrettes appeared in her hair and held it in its long ponytail style and then a tiara appeared over her forehead as a red pendant formed in her chest and thread and fabric formed out of that, creating her white and blue sailor outfit, along with white gloves and red knee boots. Her earrings sparkled as she took a pose in the moonlight. "Sailor Moon will punish you, evil Linia!"  
  
Amy went next. "Mercury power! Transform!" She spun as well and her clothes disappeared as a small tiara with a blue stone appeared and pendant appeared, forming a blue and white sailor outfit along with boots and gloves much like Sailor Moon's; yet they were blue. Blue earrings sparkled. "Sailor Mercury!" As she stood there, blue bubbles burst from around her.  
  
It was Rae's turn. "Mar's power! Transform!" Spinning, her clothes disappeared and a gold tiara appeared with a red stone in its center. Also, a red pendant appeared and her sailor outfit followed suit. Red earrings sparkled. "Sailor Mars!" Hot fire exploded around her.  
  
"Venus power! Transform!" Leah cried, spinning. Her clothes disappeared to be replaced by a tiara with a yellow stone, a yellow pendant and then her sailor outfit. Holding her arms out, yellow chains of love shot from her fingers. "Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Jupiter power! Transform!" Rita's clothes disappeared-- a tiara appeared with a green stone and a green pendant and then her green sailor outfit. Green earrings sparkling. "Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
Darien stood up. Immediately, he was covered in spinning red roses. When he came out, he was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
The six ran out and came face to face with a maze. Thick walls stood in front of them and a small opening led to a way out of there-- hopefully. Entering it, they came to a decision. Right or left? Dead-in or some extra time?   
  
Sailor Mercury shrugged and pulled out the small device that looked like a calculator or a compact and then examined it, pressing buttons on the keypad quickly. A blue mask covered her eyes suddenly and she looked around. "Ok, we should go right." They continued on with directions from her: straight, right, left, north, east, left until Sailor Moon was feeling a little dizzy. "Look, I think this is the end of the maze," Sailor Mercury said, motioning towards a door.  
  
"Thank God!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, rushing forward.  
  
"Serena, wait!" Tuxedo Mask and the scouts yelled.  
  
She didn't listen and grabbed the doorknob, pulling it. Immediately, the ground creaked and they all fell through it, landing heavily on the dusty floor below.  
  
"Great job, Serena," Sailor Mars groaned, rubbing her back.  
  
"Yes, it was spectacular," Sailor Lin-- Linia-- smirked, coming out from the shadows. "Amazing that an idiot like her is your leader."  
  
"Hey! Take that back," Sailor Moon yelled.   
  
Sailor Lin giggled. "Would you like to meet my fellow scouts?"  
  
"Huh? You have scouts?"  
  
"Oh yes. Sailors, come out."  
  
Immediately, four girls came out and they resembled the others. Sailor Namy had long blue hair and wide green eyes. She, however, looked a little distracted and ditzy. Sailor Titius had short black hair and black eyes but she seemed fun-loving as she giggled and stared at the six people in front of her. Sailor Manaier had short brown hair and green eyes. She seemed almost delicate, a short and thin girl. Sailor Lestus had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed anger-filled and very volatile.   
  
Sailor Moon's eyebrows raised. "They look like our opposites!"  
  
"Good deduction, Serena," Sailor Mars said.   
  
"You may start whenever you like, Sailors," Lin said.  
  
Immediately, the five leapt forward and launched various attacks.   
  
"Lin Dust!" Lin jumped towards Moon and threw dust out at her, paralyzing her momentarily.  
  
"Namy spring!" Namy leapt towards Mercury and released a deep water blast that caught Mercury by surprise and knocked her off of her feet.  
  
"Titius fire!" A spinning fire swirled around Mars and then tried to convulge upon her but then she quickly leapt away, landing safely behind Titius.  
  
"Mars fire blast!" A group of fireballs shot from Mars' hands and hit Titius right in the back. The evil fire warrior fell to her knees as her flesh smoked.  
  
"Manaier rings!" A deep, pulsating ring shot from Manaier's hands and suddenly, it widened and became a deep green color. Jupiter took a deep breath and leapt away but the ring followed her! Gasping, she continued leaping around until finally the ring exploded against the wall and caused some of it to collapse, revealing the space sky to the others.  
  
Tuxedo Mask had leapt between Sailor Moon and Lin and was now fighting his girlfriend's fight. Suddenly, Lin lashed out with a grey wand and hit Mask hard in the face. His mask fell and he glared at her. Moon gained control of her limbs finally and leapt forward, swinging her golden wand out. It finally contacted and Lin was sent flying back into the very wall that had partially collapsed earlier.  
  
Mars leapt away and sent more fire balls at Titius but this time, Titius hit it with her own fireballs and the two different kinds of attacks, though similiar, exploded and sent both girls spiraling to the ground, almost unconcious.  
  
Mercury stood in front of Namy, thinking about her attack. Namy suddenly leapt forward and tried to hit her with her spring attack again but Mercury stood back and suddenly released an amazing "Mercury bubbles" that covered the whole room and blocked everyone's view. Namy wasn't expecting this and looked around.  
  
"Where are you?!" she yelled.  
  
"Bad idea!" Mercury cried, now able to pin-point her, and came forward before kicking her and sending her back into the wall.  
  
Manaier and Jupiter's fight continued, although Jupiter honestly was a more knowledgable fighter. Every attack from both sides was dodged. Finally, Manaier made a mistake. She misjudged Jupiter and released an attack into the bubbles that still obscurred everyone's view. Immediately, a green blast hit her and knocked her between Namy and Titius.  
  
Sailor Moon and Lin continued fighting back and forth. It was sooooo frustrating-- they were nearly even!! Sailor Moon turned and jumped just before Lin's Lin dust could hit her again. "By the power of the moon, I declare you finished!" she yelled, suddenly hitting Lin right in the face with her wand. Lin fell back and lay there, twitching. Before Moon could finish this, a purple rose shot between them and a new caped crusader appeared.  
  
"Who are you?!" the blonde exclaimed, stepping back a bit.  
  
"I am this world's version of your Tuxedo Mask." As this masked man continued speaking, the good Tuxedo Mask stepped up behind Sailor Moon and listened. "I tried telling my girlfriend she and her friends were no match for you but she just had to fight you. Now she knows. Perhaps we will meet again." He leaned down and picked Lin up. "Goodbye." He suddenly threw dust and it combined with the Mercury bubbles, hitting the Sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask, knocking them all out.  
--------  
  
When they finally woke up, they were back at the street in front of Darien's apartment.  
  
"Oh, geez. That was weird," Serena mumbled.  
  
"Yeah," Leah agreed, turning as Artemis and Luna ran toward them.  
  
"Where were you?!" Luna yelled worriedly, jumping into Serena's lap.  
  
"Uh...." Serena had no clue how to explain it.  
  
"We weren't too far away," Amy smiled. "Give us some time to rest and we'll explain it."  
  
Rae groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah."  
  
The end. {I could do a sequel, ya know.... Wink... Gimme something to do for the summer, eh?} 


End file.
